Perguntas Dificeis
by Igorsambora2
Summary: Como dizer as verdades do mundo pras crianças?


Perguntas Difíceis

Era pra ser um dia comum na Vila da folha.

Não estava nem quente, nem frio. Estava aquele clima fresco que o começo do inverno traz consigo antes que comece realmente a ficar frio.

No parquinho de Konoha estava instalado o pequenino Uchiha Nameda, que brincava com seus amigos Uzumaki Satoro, Nara Kyushi e a única bela entre eles, Hyuuga Hana.

Nameda seria a cópia de Sasuke quando tinha a sua idade, não fossem seus grandes olhos cor de esmeralda, herança da mãe. Tirando aquilo, até o mau-humor característico dos Uchiha ele possuía. Satoro ou Sato, como era mais chamado, também lembrava muito seu pai com aqueles cabelos loiros e caoticamente despenteados. Não fossem seus grandes olhos perolados, seria a miniatura do seu pai. Nara Kyuchi era muito parecido com sua mãe, com cabelos claros e rosto delicado, já tendo toda a predisposição da família do deserto. Seu pai costumava dizer que dele Kyuchi só herdara o nome, pois era uma espoleta.

E a única menina que fazia parte daquele grupo de crianças era a calma e delicada Hana, a flor do clã Hyuuga. Ela havia herdado toda a calma de seu pai, assim como o sabor pela aventura da sua mãe. Mesmo sendo muito nova todos, diziam que ela superaria facilmente o pai, que era considerado o gênio da família.

- Hana-onii-chan, você é uma menina esperta? – perguntou Sato.

- Sim, Sato-kun.

- Então de onde vêm os bebês? - Fuzilou, a queima-roupa, o Nara.

- Não sei...- respondeu Hana, deixando a todos com gotas enormes na cabeça.

- Inuzuka-san! – chamou o pequeno Uchiha.

- Yo, minna! – mandou o ninja, que era muito querido das crianças por causa do seu grande cão, Akamaru.

- Inuzuka-san, você pode responder uma pergunta pra gente? – perguntou a Hyuuga, com tanta meiguice que era impossível a ele dizer não.

- Claro, meninos! Manda aí!

- De onde vêm os bebês? – fuzilou de novo o Nara.

- Bem...- "Caramba, por essa eu não esperava" pensou ele. - ...os bebês são como os cãezinhos...eles nascem da barriga da mamãe...entenderam?

Nesse momento as crianças ficam com a famosa cara de paisagem, fazendo com que as suas pequenas cabecinhas tentassem acompanhar o que Kiba tentava dizer.

- Como elas vão parar lá na barriga da mamãe? – perguntou o ainda mais confuso Sato.

- Bem, crianças, eu queria ficar aqui explicando tudo isso pra vocês, mas eu lembrei que tenho de entregar um relatório para a Hokage.. - Kiba sai correndo.

-...Fui! Akamaru, vamos embora!

O parquinho não é longe da floricultura, então...

- Podemos perguntar à Ino-san. Ela é amiga da minha mãe e é médica. Com certeza vai saber explicar pra gente.

- ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Vamos! – disseram todos.

Chegando lá, as crianças encontram Ino na porta da loja.

- Yamanaka-San, você poderia nos explicar uma coisa?

- Claro, crianças! O que vocês querem saber?

- De onde vêm os bebês? - Dessa vez, quem mandou bala foi o pequeno Uchiha.

- Er... - "Nossa, o que eu vou dizer?" pensou ela. Nesse momento, Ino pousa o seu olhar sobre algumas flores e tem uma idéia. – Crianças, os bebês são como as flores. Os pais de vocês plantam uma semente e vocês mente das crianças se forma a imagem de um "pé de neném".

Para a sorte de Ino, chega um cliente e ela arranja uma desculpa para dispensá-los.

As crianças não desistem e, enquanto caminhavam pela vila à procura de alguém que pudesse lhes explicar a origem da vida, acabam encontrando alguém não muito recomendável: O Ero-sennin.

- Ojii-san, pode explicar nos explicar uma coisa? - "Ele vai explicar! O meu avô sabe tudo de tudo", pensou o pequeno Uzumaki.

- Claro, Sato-kun! Pergunte aí!

- De onde vêm os bebês?

Jiraya foi o primeiro adulto a não ficar sem graça com a pergunta.

- Vocês querem que eu explique com detalhes como se fazem os bebês? – perguntou o velho ninja, com a já famosa cara de tarado.

- HAAAAAAAI! – disseram.

- Bem...deixa eu ver por onde eu vou começar...bom...começa quando um homem encont..HUNGFTRV - Jiraya toma um socão supersônico de Tsunade, impedindo-o de acabar com a inocência das crianças.

- OBAA-SAN! ELE IA EXPLICAR!

- Vocês estão muito novos para a explicação dele...

- Então explica pra gente, obaa-san...- imploram as crianças, com aqueles olhinhos brilhando.

- Agora eu não posso, meu anjo...mas se mais tarde ninguém tiver explicado, passem lá no meu escritório que eu explico, tá? – a Hokage vai saindo com um beijo em cada um.

- Vamos lá em casa, vamos perguntar para o meu pai! – sugeriu Hana.

- Pode ser...- respondeu o Uchiha.

Chegando à casa dos Hyuuga, eles logo encontram Neji treinando no Dojo.

- Otou-san! Pode nos explicar de onde vêm os bebês? - já saiu metralhando a doce Hana.

- Nossa...pergunta a sua mãe, meu doce. Deixa o papai treinar - "Putz, que enrascada."

- Tá!

- Oka-san, de onde vêm os bebês?

- Hã? Como assim?

- De onde vêm os bebês? Como eles aparecem no mundo...(dããããããã) – mandou o Nara.

- É meio difícil de explicar...é como um Jutsu de Invocação! É isso! É um Jutsu de Invocação, que só se aprende quando é adulto! "Caramba, essas crianças têm cada uma!"

- Mas como a senhora sabe que invocou a criança certa? - perguntou o Uchiha.

- É, você pode ter invocado a filha de outra pessoa! – mandou o Uzumaki, olhando para Hana.

- Buáááááááá! A minha mãe me invocou certo, tá!

- Esse Jutsu não tem falhas! Pode ficar tranqüila, meu anjo!

Saíram todos de lá e começaram a tentar juntar a salada feita pelos adultos.

- Então nós somos plantados pelos nossos pais e depois como vamos parar na barriga da mamãe? Saímos de lá com um jutsu de invocação? – tentou Kyuchi.

- Acho que nós vamos para a barriga da mamãe e de lá sai a semente e ai a gente sai da árvore de bebês com a invocação.

Tentaram mais várias combinações daquelas explicações e chegaram à conclusão de que precisavam de mais alguém para explicar.

Saindo da casa de Hana, foram para a casa de Sato, que era a mais perto. Chegando lá, encontraram Hinata sentada no sofá tricotando um novo gorro para Naruto. As crianças entraram falando todas ao mesmo tempo, até que alguém pediu silêncio e resolveram perguntar logo.

- Hyuuga-sama, de onde vêm os bebês?

Hinata estava preparada para qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Foi ficando ferozmente escarlate, até que desmaiou e foi amparada por Naruto, que entrava na sala.

- O que foi isso, crianças?

- Otou-san, de onde vêm os Bebês? – ouvindo a pergunta Naruto, entendeu o que poderia ter causado tamanha comoção em sua esposa. Fora pega de surpresa por uma pergunta deveras embaraçosa.

- Bom...quando se gosta muito de alguém, se faz um Ramen encantado e é esse encanto que faz as crianças nascerem, entenderam?

- Obrigado, Naruto-san! – respondeu o Uchiha enquanto eles saíam.

Tentaram também na casa de Kyuchi sem muito sucesso, pois Temari ficou contando histórias do deserto, algo como uma grande "fada dos bebês" e Shikamaru apenas disse que aquilo tudo era problemático. Na casa dos Uchiha eles não tiveram mais sorte, já que Sasuke dissera que Sakura poderia explicar melhor e eles não conseguiram achar Sakura para explicar-lhes, porque ela estava operando um paciente no hospital. Foi nesse momento que eles se lembraram do que a Hokage lhes disse:

_- Agora eu não posso meu anjo...mas se mais tarde ninguém tiver explicado pra vocês, passem lá no meu escritório que eu explico, tá?_

- VAMOS FALAR COM A HOKAGE!

Chegaram ao escritório da Hokage e pediram a Shizune que lembrasse Tsunade da promessa que havia feito. Foram recebidos por uma sorridente Hokage, que fez com que eles se sentassem no chão do escritório e, juntando-se às crianças, pediu que contassem tudo que haviam conseguido descobrir.

- Bem, Kiba-san nos contou que é como os cãezinhos. A gente nasce da barriga da nossa mãe – disse o Nara.

- Depois Ino-san falou que era como as flores. Nossos pais plantavam uma sementinha e, então, nós nascíamos - explicou Nameda.

- Depois oka-san nos disse que é como uma técnica que só se conhece quando é adulto. Como uma técnica de "imbromação"...- Hana se enrolou um pouco.

- Não, sua burra! É invocação! - corrigiu o Uchiha, com o bom-humor da família.

- Meu pai contou uma historinha de Ramen encantado que a gente só prepara quando gosta de uma pessoa.

- Mas ninguém nos contou como realmente é! – sentenciou Kyuchi.

- Muito pelo contrário, crianças. Vocês acabaram de me dizer de onde vêm os bebes. É um pouquinho disso tudo que vocês falaram – começou a Hokage. – Primeiro os seu pais têm que se gostar muito. Exatamente como Naruto contou para vocês. Depois, eles usam uma técnica que vocês só vão conhecer quando forem adultos. Mas não se preocupem, isso não vai atrapalhar o entendimento, ok? Nessa hora, seus pais plantam uma sementinha na barriga da sua mãe. E vocês não nascem numa árvore de criança. Nascem da barriga das suas mães e é só isso. Entenderam?

- HUUUUUUUUUUUUM – fizeram todos, uma carinha de quem haviam descoberto um novo mundo agora.

- Mas os adultos são complicados. Por que ninguém explicou logo assim pra gente, obaa-san? - perguntou Sato, com uma expressão emburrada.

- Exatamente pelo que você disse, meu anjo: os adultos são problemáticos demais!


End file.
